A New Adventure
by quil12
Summary: This is a Naruto fanfiction about the children of the main characters in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first story! This is essentially a story about the children of the Naruto characters and their adventures. Also, just as a disclaimer, I own nothing except for my ideas.

This first chapter is going to just basically be a character reference page so if you forget who any of the many made up characters are you can come and refresh your memory. Before I give you the list though, I'll explain how it works. On the far left is going to be the two prexisting (for the most part) parents of the characters. These will be Naruto characters that are in the story and they include even those who aren't in the village anymore. The only person not in the cannon story will be my made up character Zaria whom I will give a brief description of later. In the middle will be the made up characters who are the children of the originals. Finally on the far right will be that person's gender (names can be decieving), age,and what abilities and features they inherrited from their parents. Just an FYI, I picked the pairings due to my own personal prefrences and to the most logical choice.

A quick bio. on Zaria - She has hair like liquid moonlight along with emerald green eyes. She has a Kekkai Genkai which is basically to transform into any animal, her favorite one is a wolf however. She was childhood friends with Sasuke and she knew his family before they got killed.

Quick bio. done, on to the list!

Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki - Menma Uzumaki - Male, 15, Byakugan, Blonde Hair

Yumi Uzumaki - Female, 9, Byakugan, Black Hair

Shippo Uzumaki - Male, 9, Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair

Zaria and Sasuke Uchiha - Yuki Uchiha - Female, 15, Sharingan, Silver Hair and Black Eyes (without the sharingan activated), Has mother's Kekkai Genkai

Kohaku Uchiha - Male, 9, Sharingan, Bluish Black Hair and Green Eyes (without the Sharingan activated)

Ino and Choji Yamanaka - Chochi Yamanaka - Male, 14, Blue Eyes and Brown Hair

Inotui Yamanaka - Male, 14, Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair

Shikamaru and Temari Nara - Shikala Nara - Female, 14, Black Hair and Brown Eyes

Sango Nara - Female, 16, Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes

Sakura and Kiba Inuzuka - Kikyo Inuzuka - Female, 16, Brown Hair and Bluish - Green Eyes

Kagome Inuzuka - Female, 15, Pink Hair Bluish - Green Eyes

Neji and Tenten Hyuga - Hikaru Hyuga - Male, 16, Byakugan and Black Hair

Teams - Menma, Yuki, Kagome

Chochi, Inotui, Shikala (Sorry for the weird names, I had to make an Ino-Shika-Cho)

Sango, Kikyo, Hikaru

Yumi, Shippo, Kohaku (Because they're not old enough to be on a team yet, they're just close friends and will be on a Genin team in the future)

Thanks for at least reading this, I'm going to have to type up the first chapter and I'll probably post it very soon if not almost immediately.


	2. A Big Mission! (And Mornings)

This is chapter 1 in A New Adventure, in this chapter, we meet the main character and learn a little bit about her and her mornings. Just a disclaimer, I own nothing except my ideas.

Yuki yawned, she hated having to get up this early, but she figured it was just part of being a ninja. She pulled herself from her bed and stumbled over to the bathroom she shared with her younger brother, Kohaku. After entering the room, she locked the door so she could have some peace and quiet while she was getting ready.

She took a fairly long shower, using most of the time just to wake up. After that, she put on the clothes that she'd picked out the day before and had lain out in the bathroom. She brushed her silvery hair and put it up in a bun like she normally did, then, she painstakingly put on her make-up. She'd woken up at 5:30 AM, and by the time she was finished, it was 7.

She unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, Kohaku instantly darted past her and into the bathroom muttering something about having to pee. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, her mother was making breakfast. Sometimes, Yuki wished that she could be more like her mother, wished that she'd inherited the dazzling green eyes and beautiful features that made men swoon over her.

Yuki sat down at the table just as her mom set the plate down infront of her.

"Good morning," her mother said,"I hope you slept well."

"Good morning," Yuki replied, "and yes, I did sleep well, there's a big mission today after all."

Her mother nodded,"Yep, so you'd better eat your breakfast and not keep your teamates waiting."

Yuki nodded back and then started inhaling the food, she'd skipped dinner last night and was starving. After she put the dish in the sink, she ran upstairs to make sure everything was ready to go. As she was putting things into her backpack, she stopped and examined herself in the floorlength mirror leaning against her wall. She was wearing her normal outfit, a long dark blue shirt with her ninja headband fastned at her waist with black skintight leggings. Her hair looked good today - the bun she'd put it in was loose and let some of her hair fall out so it hang haphazardly at her shoulders.

She finished stuffing all the things she needed into the backpack so she put it on and ran downstairs. She reached the front door just as Kohaku was leaving for school.

"Have a good day at school Kohaku," she said to him as she sat down on the step to pull on her long brown suede boots.

"Good luck on your mission, ane," He said back.

She smiled and nodded her thanks, then, as she finished putting on her boots, she walked out the door and started walking toward the east gate which was in the opposite direction of the academy so she couldn't walk with her brother as she often did.

The walk was slightly creepy and she'd never want to do it at night. She and her family lived in the old Uchiha complex because her dad was the sole survivor of the clan and although there were more of them now, they all lived in one single house so all houses on the street were dark and deserted. She'd always hated old, empty houses and there was no exeption here.

She got past the houses and made her way out of the complex. At the east gate, she saw that one of her teamates, and her boyfriend, Menma was there.

She walked up to him,"Hi Menma," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and hugged her,"Hi Yuki."

They waited for a while, laughing and talking to each other, after about ten minutes, Kagome, the last of the genin on the team walked up, they quickly included her in the conversation and waited for their Sensei to show up. Right on time, their Sensei whom many knew as Shikamaru, came to the gate and the three of them gathered around him as he checked their supplies as he liked to do before a mission.

After that, Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and said in monotone,"Let's get going."

Arigato for reading, I'll try to update this again as soon as I can, and please don't forget to review and critique this story, I'm still trying to learn to be a better writer.


End file.
